My Heart Still Beats (Songfic)
My first songfic! It's about Sparrowflight, Frostfoot, and Hollypaw from my story Blocked Hearts (which is like rlly old i warn you pls be aware). Hope you enjoy~ Eevee OA: Maria Mena _______________________________________ Nobody said it was gonna be easy But when I forgive there are no strings attached Sparrowflight glanced around, ears perked. He finally located her, the pretty silver she-cat, calling out a "good-bye" to a couple of cats from another Clan. He pushed his way over to her. "Hi, Frostfoot." he mumbled, kind of embarrassed. Sparrowflight was a rather young warrior, but headstrong and loyal, and he disliked feeling so bashful because of a she-cat. The silver she-cat turned and smiled when she saw the ShadowClan tom. "Hello. You must be Sparrowflight, am I correct?" she asked, her voice a bit quiet. Feeling shy under the she-cat's blue eyes, Sparrowflight nodded. "Y-yes. I-I wanted to say-" "Come on, ShadowClan!" Darkstar's voice rang out through the clearing. Sparrowflight silently cursed Darkstar, then stammered, "Er... gotta go. See you at the next Gathering!" He called the last part over his shoulder as he darted after his Clanmates. He sighed as he realized he probably sounded like an idiot talking to Frostfoot. The grey-brown tom trailed behind his Clanmates, so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't hear his sister's joyful meows. He whipped his head around to see Robinwind, who was staring at him with half-narrowed eyes. "What?" The lithe warrior rolled her eyes. "I was wondering which of Watertail's kits I should take as my apprentice." "That's six moons away, Robinwind." Sparrowflight huffed. "Yeah, but it's always better to look in the future, right?" Was not gonna bring up your flaws in an argument Not gonna rest on a counter-attack Hollypaw eagerly ran to his side. "Did you hear Darkstar say my name? All the cats turned to look at me! I was so embarrassed, but also proud of myself." Sparrowflight nodded absently. He was too concentrated on thinking of himself acting like an idiot that he crashed into the hindquarters of Dustfur, a senior warrior. He whipped around and snapped, "Watch it!" When Sparrowflight waited for Dustfur to get a tail-length ahead of him, Hollypaw eyed the sandy-grey tom. "You like that WindClan she-cat, don't you?" The warrior was shocked, opening his jaws before closing them again. He shook his head, unable to speak. The ShadowClan cats made it back to camp, rain beginning to fall. Sparrowflight could barely believe that his apprentice would accuse him of liking a WindClan cat. When you first revealed your betrayal My first reaction was "How dare you rob me of my trust?" Hollypaw dug her claws into the moss that made up her nest. She sliced slowly down the moss, slowly growing angrier and angrier. All because of Sparrowflight.'' ''She'd trusted him with her life. Now the trust was melting away like ice. Oakpaw, her denmate, rolled onto his side, yawning. "Something wrong, Hollypa-" "Shut it!" Hollypaw snapped. Oakpaw looked away, then turned to where his back was to her. She didn't care. But not even this would be able to shake Our foundation 'cause it was created by us Hollypaw pushed herself to her paws, growling to herself. She slid out of the den, keeping to the shadows of the camp. The warrior guarding camp, Littlefoot, mewed, "Hello?" The apprentice grunted a greeting and stormed out of camp, ears flat to her head. The rain pelted her fur and slid down her whiskers. She didn't care about anything right then. She only cared about thinking of Sparrowflight's betrayal, thinking of him falling in love with that stupid she-cat. I can still see you Front row point of view "Why did he fall in love with her?" Hollypaw hissed, unsheathing her claws. "That ugly, stupid, moronic, self-centered WindClan cat!?" She climbed the short tree near the Thunderpath, closing her eyes and taking in the scents around her. A dark wisp floated past the tree.The wisp had a bit of a fog around it, which was lighter than its pelt, outlining it from the dark territory around it. Hollypaw's eyes snapped open and she stared intently at the darkness around her. The dark shape was coming closer and closer until... It formed into a cat. A pure black she-cat with gleaming red eyes. Hollypaw felt alert, but the dark cat's calm, icy mew only sounded. "You're having trouble?" Hollypaw relaxed and meowed tersely, "Yes." Her fur lay flat. The cat's eyes glimmered. She hissed coldly, "I can help you." We spent our entire relationship fighting each other Our goals were exactly the same A moon passed since the dark she-cat had made its appearance. Hollypaw looked up at the full moon. It hung in the sky, glowing brightly against the black night sky. She flicked her ears as Oakpaw and Beetlepaw padded up to her. Oakpaw mewed, "I'm sorry if I upset you that one night. I was only asking what was wrong." Hollypaw shook her head. "It's okay." Without another word, she slunk off to find her mentor. There he is. The sandy-grey tom was sitting by Dustfur and Shortwhisker, his tail sweeping over the ground. Hollypaw seated herself beside a couple of RiverClan apprentices, named Longpaw and Quickpaw. Quickpaw was mewing quietly to Longpaw, and both of them looked up at her. Quickpaw was about to say something when Darkstar yowled for silence. After the announcements, Hollypaw darted over to Sparrowflight. "Sparrowflight!" He turned. "Hollypaw? What is it?" Hollypaw hissed, "I saw you with Frostfoot before the Gathering." "So?" "So ''you need to stop talking with her!" "Jealous?" "Tch. No!" ''' I put you through hell by demanding apologies Even though I was the one causing pain'' Hollypaw heard a rustling of the ferns near the camp's entrance as Sparrowflight appeared, a lizard in his jaws. Hollypaw watched as he dropped the scrawny lizard on the fresh-kill pile, then stormed over to him. "Where have you been?" she growled. Sparrowflight grunted, "Hunting." He pushed past her and padded toward the warriors' den. As he passed, Hollypaw thought she saw a guilty look on his face. Hollypaw ran to stand in front of him and blocked his path. "Tell me!" she demanded. Her fur bristled. "I told you, I was hunting! Now leave me alone!" Sparrowflight snarled, sending her reeling with his large paw. He slid into the warriors' den. Hollypaw flattened her ears, upset at her mentor's recklessness. ''With your little mishap the ball was in my court To prove I could be the stronger one of us'' Hollypaw sped away from camp, determined to find the dark she-cat. "DARK!" she yowled. She'd called the cat 'Dark' instead of 'dark she-cat.' "DAAAARK!" she yowled into the night. A thick fog announced Dark's arrival. "So you called me here for more help?" Dark mewed in her icy voice. Her eyes showed displeasure; She might have been hunting or something. Hollypaw hissed, "Sparrowflight left the camp! Says he went hunting." Dark shrugged. "So?" She turned away. "Can't help that he went hunting, now can I?" "What!? You're supposed to help me!" "So? He says he went hunting, he must've gone hunting," Dark growled, turning to face Hollypaw. "Traitor... you betrayed me!" Hollypaw shrieked, flinging herself toward Dark. The lithe she-cat barely saw it coming, and was knocked off her paws. Her red eyes flashed, but she didn't speak, despite her jaws gaping. Hollypaw pinned her, claws unsheathed. "This is for your betrayal, promise-breaker..." She struck. By taking over the role you so elegantly played Those years when I needed a rock Hollypaw thought about the dark blood flowing over her paws as she sliced Dark's throat. It was somewhat satisfying. And she knew how she would get rid of Frostfoot. And it would be tomorrow night. ''I can still see you Front row point of view'' Hollypaw glanced around, and pricked her ears when she saw Frostfoot by the pool. She grinned evilly. Perfect. The two rogues she'd consulted padded to her sides. Claw, the large brown one, mewed, "When do we strike?" "When he gets here, dummy," Blood, the other one, hissed. Hollypaw cleared her throat and padded out of the bushes. "Hello, Frostfoot." She tried to sound friendly, not to make Frostfoot suspect something. The WindClan warrior sprang to her paws. She hissed confidently, "Hollypaw of ShadowClan. Sparrowflight is sick, and wanted me to tell you-" The pounding of paws alerted her. She lunged forward, hooking Frostfoot's paws out from under her. The silver she-cat gasped in surprise as she was thrown down. Hollypaw placed her paw on her neck and one on her back. "Yowl and I'll kill you," she snarled. Frostfoot stayed silent. ''It hurts, but I'm not about to give you up Though broken, my heart still beats, it will not stop'' Sparrowflight padded to stand a few tail-lengths away from the she-cats, horror dancing in his eyes. "Frostfoot," he choked. Hollypaw's mew was cold. "Ah, Sparrowflight. My mentor. I knew you'd come to save her." "Help. . . Sparrowflight!" Frostfoot cried. Hollypaw sharply nipped her ear, making her flinch. She flicked her tail, and Claw and Blood sprang forward, pinning Sparrowflight. Hollypaw saw that his face was twisted into a strong emotion, fear, horror... She grinned. "Say good-bye to her, Sparrowflight." His strained wail sounded. "No!" "This is what happens when you love someone you're not supposed to." ''It hurts, but I'm not about to give you up Though broken, my heart still beats, it will not stop'' Hollypaw dragged Frostfoot to the pool. So ironic. The meeting place for the two traitors would now be their worst nightmare. She shoved Frostfoot's head into the water. Frostfoot's muffled screams were nothing compared to the horror Sparrowflight was feeling. Hollypaw laughed maliciously as Sparrowflight screamed. "Please, Hollypaw! Don't do this!" Tears of sorrow and regret stung Hollypaw's eyes as Frostfoot's struggles grew weaker and weaker until... They stopped. ''It hurts, but I'm not about to give you up Though broken, my heart still beats, it will not stop'' Hollypaw violently kicked Frostfoot, satisfaction filling her. Sparrowflight screamed, wrenching himself away from Claw and Blood. He charged at Hollypaw, claws unsheathed, teeth bared. Hollypaw leaped away from Frostfoot's limp body, startled. She couldn't leap away again as Sparrowflight lunged toward her again. ''It hurts, but I'm not about to give you up Though broken, my heart still beats, it will not stop'' Hollypaw's throat felt like fire had scorched it. Sparrowflight snarled as he tore at her, claws unsheathed. Hollypaw screamed in pain. Then she felt numb. Sparrowlfight let her fall to the ground, disgust on his face. She was barely breathing when a blow struck her belly, knocking the wind out of her. She gulped in air, her eyes wide with fright. The ShadowClan apprentice's vision blurred; a mass of colors blended with each other. ''It hurts, but I'm not about to give you up Though broken, my heart still beats, it will not stop'' Hollypaw smiled weakly as she saw the sandy-grey pelt of her beloved. He'd betrayed her. He'd lied to her. But, despite everything, she still loved him. No matter what. ''Stop.' Category:Songfic Category:Eevee's Songfics